Legendary
by Here to Entertain
Summary: Arceus had a problem. A BIG problem. And he needs help to fix it. But that means he has to turn to the other species on the planet. Will a group of humans be enough to save the world from catastrophe?


Arceus looked down at the world below. He was currently in the Hall of Origin, surveying the world that he had created so long ago. From where he was, he could observe the entirety of the planet. If he so chose, he could focus his gaze onto any sized portion of the world and just watch it, in crisp detail.

He had to admit, it got boring sometimes. Long ago, he had decided to adopt a policy of noninterference, after the whole debacle in Michina Town. Even though the whole getting saved by a time traveler technically never happened yet.

Time did get a little weird when you could just flat out ignore it.

However, with the things he was seeing right now, he could no longer afford to ignore the coming storm. While he would still stand by his belief, something had to be done soon. Another rule that himself, Dialga, and Celebi put together was that he wasn't allowed to look too far into the future.

And he was fine with that, mostly. Although he could do it without consequence, the problems would just carry over to the humans, and that would just break the first rule he had. Besides, it wasn't as if he would just let disasters happen to the world below. After working so hard to create the thing, he wasn't just going to ruin it due to his own carelessness. When something did arise, he would send the appropriate legend to deal with it.

But the problem he was seeing now was a much more delicate situation. In five different regions, human organizations were growing in size and strength. Each had a different mindset, and yet even just one of them could change the world for the worse. Obviously, there were some that took precedence over others, the destruction of the universe was probably _a little_ _bit_ more important than say, a criminal empire looking to control the world. Probably.

He was feeling stressed out, which is something he definitely hasn't felt in a while. This was a problem on a massive scale. The pieces had to fall in place perfectly, one false step and it could all just end instantly. The last thing he needed was stress to be playing with his nerves. He had to shake it off. His judgement had to be completely clear for the duration of this event.

Breathe in. Breathe out. He refused to let it get to him. Not at such a crucial moment.

It had been a while since he was faced with such a challenge. He couldn't just send the others after them, as each group was well armed and equipped to deal with seemingly any situation that would arise. It didn't help that some of them were actively seeking legendaries to further their goals, and had the means to capture them. No, sending the other legends would be equivalent of sending them straight into disaster.

But if he couldn't send Pokemon after it, then his other option was to send humans. That could also end just as bad, as the first option. Humans were made up of creative thinkers, skilled tacticians, great scientists, and many, many other things. It was no wonder they held the top spot on the food chain.

Therein laid the problem with that option. He just didn't know what a human would do if given such a responsibility as large as taking down a criminal organization. There were too many variables, too many unseen options that one could take. And he wasn't even able to just use one. The criminals were too spread out to use only one human. If one was defeated, the others would just grow in strength to fill the gap of the other missing one.

Which meant he had to send multiple humans after the problem, and have them defeat each organization at roughly _the same time_. Arceus was already cringing mentally at the amount of problems this was likely going to cause. But it paled in comparison to the damage that would be caused if he _didn't_ do anything.

Time was of the essence. Literally, it didn't work the same in the Hall as it did on Earth. This meant that he had to work fast to find suitable humans up to the task. This would be a journey that would likely go on for many years, and he silently lamented over the rule about being unable to see the future. He would have to sit back and manually observe each of these humans as they go through their individual journeys.

On the bright side, it might just solve his case of boredom.

…..This was likely not going to help his boredom, and he knew it. Oh well, he would have to find a way to make do. Returning to the task at hand, he scoured the world for the humans he needed. Although he couldn't look to far ahead, he was definitely able to look ahead a few minutes to see who he needed. He then split his view into 5 different parts, so he could watch each one equally.

He took a moment to watch each one individually. The first was from Kanto, a quiet and determined child from Pallet town. The next was from the next region over, Johto. A younger child than Kanto's, but much better in his mood and momentum. The third and oldest of the group, a girl from Hoenn that lacked self confidence throughout most of her life. Fourth, a boy from Sinnoh with willpower and nerves of steel. And finally, a boy from Unova with an incredibly rare gift.

These five would be the ones to save the world from disaster. Arceus agreed with the choices that his future self made, and readied himself for what was to come. Looking each one over once more, he nodded to himself, but out of reassurance or nervousness, he wasn't sure. It had been a very long time since such a volatile situation had occurred in the world.

It was a shame that the human he sent the last time such a problem arose didn't survive, instead choosing to sacrifice himself to save Mew, her home, and all the inhabitants of the surrounding area. Aaron was a phenomenal human that saved countless lives at the cost of his own. He would've gladly volunteered to help with this problem, and he could almost imagine his smug grin that he would make whenever a situation occurred.

He shook himself out of it. This was no time to dwell on the events of the past. Aaron was long dead, and he had to move on to the next group of heroes. He would have to to observe every move that this group of five made, in case of something going awry. He had to start now, lest he lose more ground against the enemy.

Breathe in, Breath out.

It was time to break a few rules.

**Hello. To anyone reading this story, I hope you enjoy it. I don't have a set schedule, but needless to say, I will try to keep you updated as best as I can. This story will be heavily based on the games, but will have aspects from the show and movies mixed in later down the line. Feel free to leave a review.**

**See ya next chapter**


End file.
